mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Swords
The Swords McMMO abilities allow you to add bleed effects to your attacks and counter the enemies hits. Active skills Serrated Strikes Activated by right-clicking while holding a sword then slashing a mob or player. Deals +25% damage and apply Bleed+ to enemies within a small radius of your target. Bleed+ will last 5 ticks regardless of level. With Serrated Strikes active, any person hit by the AoE Bleed will bleed for 150% the normal duration, 9 ticks or 4 and 1/2 hearts. Number of enemies you can apply Bleed+ to will depend on the Sword material. Passive skills Bleed Counter Attack -''Stop hurting yourself''- A counter attack takes the damage done to you, and returns half to the attacking person or mob. It will not work if you have half a heart remaining. The chance to perform a counter attack depends on your Swords level, and increases by 0.05 per level. You must be holding your sword to counter attack. Counter attack will not work on projectiles (Ranged Weaponary, Arrows, Ghast's Fireballs etc.). The Max Counter Attack Percentage is 30% Leveling Swords A good way to also level swords is to create a enderman farm outside of the edge of the end. Make a room about 50 blocks long, 5 blocks wide, 3 blocks tall and at the very end of one side make 2 spaces 2 blocks high where the enderman cannot hit you. Place water on top of the building so the enderman wont spawn ontop, then wait and enjoy. (you will have to run out from your 2 block safety to gain attraction of the enderman and make them come for you) Wither Dummy Gallery Note: to do this the server that you play on must have wither damage off. ' ' Ok so to do this you will need to construct a 6 by 6 room with the roof being 5 high. Next you summon a wither in there but make sure it is 5 high or he will spawn on top. When you place the third head place a block so he cant get out where you got out. When it starts to glow stop attacking it so it can regen its health and you don't have to keep getting heads. you can make a pretty nice setup about 18 withers and train up. My design ~ Oliverwald This will work with any combat skill, just stop when he glows and wait for its health to regen so that way you dont have to go try to get more heads Trivia *Bleed no longer ignores armour and is affected by the protection enchantments of armour. Meaning if your foe is using protection IV armour the bleed will do no real addition damage to him. *Counter attacks ignore other player's armour. *The sword's counter attack ability used to work on ranged weapons. Meaning it was possible for an opposing player to get hurt from your counter attack if he was hitting you from a distance with a bow. *As of McMMO version 1.1.14, the old McMMO parry ability was removed. The changelog stated that "Swords no longer parry, no need to compete with in game mechanics." This is due to the change in vanilla Minecraft that made holding the right click enable blocking, which reduces incoming damage from the front.!! Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP